


Through All Hours

by Fernstrike



Series: B2MeM 2017 [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Creation, Drabble, Gen, Insomnia, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: A little lack of sleep gets the Silmarils made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Day 7 of Fëanorian Week: Fëanor. Prompt: Creation.  
> \- B2MeM 2017, Purple Path: “That’s the advantage of insomnia. People who go to bed early always complain the night is too short, but for those of us who stay up all night, it can feel as long as a lifetime. You get a lot done.” Banana Yoshimoto.

The light of the Trees never entered the deep forge, where he worked, away from all other eyes. Now the closed, hot room bloomed and glowed. Shadows scampered away ’til they were lost. He gazed at the crystals on the dark velvet, head laid on his arms, heart full to bursting, weary beyond sensibility, but utterly contented. Countless days he had not slept, labouring through all hours, the trance and frenzy of creation gripping him. He would go now - kiss Nerdanel, hold his sons, embrace his father - but he’d be happy to sleep through the dimmer light of First Mingling.


End file.
